


Forever just Three

by ToTheTuckseverlasting



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheTuckseverlasting/pseuds/ToTheTuckseverlasting
Summary: There were four Tucks. Always. But only three could live forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little fan fiction I came up with. It is multi-chaptered, but I don't know yet how many. 
> 
> By the way I have a fan Instagram for tuck everlasting under the same username (tothetuckseverlasting), so follow me there! Hope you enjoy.

Rose and Miles had just taken Thomas to bed when Rose confronted him about his family.

Her voice was soft and worried as she explained what she had seen happen with them.

"Miles, I hate to bring this up but we've been married for almost ten years now, and Jesse and your ma and your pa all look like they did back then. Nothing has changed."

She took a breath as she continued, "You have, Miles. You have gray hair and lines on your face, and I've seen you bleed. Nothing has happened to them. Nothing. Maybe you don't see it because they're family, and it's hard for me to comprehend too, but something is different."

Miles didn't respond for a second. Rose had just voiced the thoughts he'd had been having for quite some time now. The rest of his family looked like they had roughly 10 years ago when they had first gotten to Treegap. Miles had been 22, and Jesse was only 5 years younger at 17. Now Miles was 34, with a family of his own, but Jesse had never really grown up. He still acted like the adventurous teenager he was years ago. He never showed any interest in getting married or haveing children. He never gave up his fantasies of seeing the world. And Ma and Pa, as much as Miles hated to think about it, should be on death's door. They were two of the oldest people in town.

Something was different.

"I know Rose." He responded after a moment.

"You know why?" She questioned.

"No, I don't know why," Miles hastily corrected himself, "but I've been seeing the same things. I just don't know why."

Rose tried to think of a reason why. "They must be cursed or possessed or something! Father always said that such a thing would be the work of the devil. He was a preacher, he knew things like that!"

"No, they would never! They're good people-"

"Even good people can be tricked!" Rose cut in, her voice a rough whisper. 

After a tense moment of silence Miles offered a solution of sorts  
"Look, Rose, tomorrow the whole family is getting together tomorrow. We'll ask then."

She let out a breath, "Okay."

\-------------

When they got to Ma and Pa's house the next day, Jesse was already there (Which was surprising, usually Jesse was late).

The plan was talk and prepare dinner, then afterwards, Rose would bring up the topic that they had been discussing last night.

"Miles, good to see you!" Miles' father rushed out to greet him.

"Grandpa!" Thomas ran into Angus' arms as soon as he saw him.

"Thomas," Angus chuckled as Thomas wrapped his small little arms around him, "how are you doing! Your Grandma's making supper, and Uncle Jesse is chopping wood."

Thomas ran inside to see Mae (and try to help her), and Rose followed him after greeting Angus to help Mae cook. 

"Well Pa, I should go help Jesse chop wood, or he's going to do something wrong," Miles laughed as as he went to help Jesse. It was the end of September, and it already was getting cold. He would hate for his parents to freeze because Jesse was irresponsible, and couldn't chop enough wood.

"Look, the old man is here!" Jesse yelled from the top of the tree as he spotted Miles.

"Jesse we're only five years apart, you're in no position to call me old," Miles retorted as he got out the spare axe, "and is it really the best idea to cut limbs from the very top of the tree?"

"What's the point of climbing if you're not going to all the way to the top?," Jesse continued climbing as he addressed Miles, "And why do you al-" 

Jesse's voice was cut off as there was a loud crack from the tree, and suddenly Miles could only see Jesse falling fifteen feet down the tree, and eventually hitting the ground.


End file.
